


we are pristin!

by phanstarlight



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Gen, every member is here but maknae line is main, just a random drabble, tbh this is just sungyeon appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: usually, melodies and stories flow to sungyeon like normal thoughts.sometimes, she just needs a little push of inspiration.





	we are pristin!

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a maknae line based drabble but that idea probably flopped
> 
> based off the lyrics to "we are pristin" and my growing love for bae sungyeon

click click.

sungyeon had been cooped up in the studio for a few hours now (4? maybe 5? she couldn't quite remember) trying to write their new sidetrack. usually, the melodies came to her easily, lyrics and emotion following her wherever she went; it was something she prided herself on highly. all of the songs she had composed previously were all compositions that had come to her naturally, from predebut to their first comeback.

so now, why was she finding it difficult?

she'd been playing away at the keyboard and trying to put together a decent tune, only to end up deleting it from cubase several minutes later when the melody had bored her completely. no matter how many times she repeated this over and over, sungyeon just couldn't create a song that she could be proud of. honestly, if it wasn't for the constant thoughts of her other members and how this song could make or break the rest of the album (because, let's be honest, side tracks end up being just as important as the title song) she would've clocked out ages ago.

putting her head in her hands, sungyeon sighed in frustration. what was up with her today? bumzu would usually joke around and tell her that she was the type to think in melodies, so what was different now? ideas weren't flowing as usual and it was tiring her out completely. mind blank, sungyeon stayed with her head down for what seemed like an eternity. maybe it was time for her to give up and ask that someone else write the song. maybe she just wasn't cut out for th-

"knock knock!"

before she could even lift her head up, the studio door was opening wide. sungyeon swivelled her chair around to see the bright faces of her fellow maknae liners bounding into the room. siyeon had stepped in first, with a high-spirited yewon and a slightly less enthusiastic kyla following on. sungyeon lifted her hand up slightly to wave at the others; the smiles on their faces were immediately wiped away when they set their eyes on their producer (yewon's ungodly sound was an added bonus.)

flurries of worried questions were thrown at her ("when did you last eat?" "are you tired?") as the trio crowded around sungyeon. she blinked, tilting her head to the side in pure confusion because surely, she couldn't have looked that bad? she hadn't been in the studio that long and she couldn't say she was fatally stressed like back in predebut days.

"i ate in the morning?" that seemed to be the wrong answer as yewon made yet another ungodly sound of shock, with the other two maknaes looking at sungyeon with the same amount of shame and worry as nayoung did 24/7.

"you do realise it's 6pm?" kyla spoke up, brows furrowed in concern. in her mind, sungyeon counted the hours in her mind. she'd been in the studio for...10 hours? the fact she hadn't realised her growing hunger or lack of socialisation was weird. before she could apologize or make an excuse, siyeon was pushing a convenience store bag into her hands like a fussing mother.

"i knew stopping off at the store before was a good idea," she started proudly, "we got you soda, an apple...and the remains of a cookie."

"the remains?"

"it's a long walk here." kyla offered up, making yewon nod furiously in agreement. the latter also thrusted the box she'd been hiding behind her back at sungyeon, smile somehow growing cheerier as she explained, "we got donuts for everyone earlier and we didn't forget to leave you out!"

sungyeon looked down at the bag and box in her lap, not quite knowing what to say other than a quiet "thank you" before taking a small bite of one of the remaining glazed donuts.

kyla walked over to said girl, leaning her head onto her shoulder and staring at the computer screen. she didn't know much about composing, but the absence of anything on the screen let her understand the situation clearly. "are you having trouble thinking of something?' she asked softly.

"mhm," was all sungyeon could get out before swallowing, "nothing is coming to me anymore." she'd laughed soundlessly as he said it but even then, they could all see how tired it was making their friend. yewon put laid her head onto sungyeon's other shoulder, closing her eyes she tried to think of the right words to say.

"you shouldn't stress yourself out too much," she spoke out, "it'll come to you at soon!" of course, with it being yewon, she ended it with a jokey "if it doesn't come to you, i'll produce the song!" elicting a quiet laugh from the other three. siyeon looked over at the trio and sungyeon's clearly occupied shoulders, before plopping her head down onto sungyeon's head.

"what are you doing?"

"i want in on the comfort train too, duh."

the discomfort of having siyeon on her faded away quickly, being replaced with a warm and familar comfort that sungyeon hadn't felt since they first debuted (with all the girls embracing each other with their loud sobs of 'we finally did it' filling the entire room.)

they stayed in comfortable silence for a while until siyeon added in her thoughts to the whole situation.

"you don't need to keep getting worked up over this kinda stuff," siyeon seemed to think over her words again as she continued, "i'm not saying that producing isn't hard and all but you shouldn't stress all alone, especially since we're doing so good recently." yewon smiled, adding on her own take of things.

"maybe it's good to slow down every once in a while?" she laughed, "you should leave the studio and hang out with us more often, ideas might come from that?"

"everyone hits a metaphorical wall with this kind of stuff," kyla added, "this just makes you human, i suppose."

"anywhos, we'll look back on this and laugh when we're shining brighter than before!" siyeon suddenly exclaimed, removing her head from sungyeon to pull some kind of triumphant pose, "after all, we are pristin!"

yewon followed suit, chanting "we are pristin" and getting siyeon to join her. the maknae sighed lightly, grinning as she chanted along.

sungyeon watched on, thinking about what they'd all said. maybe she should take a break from this; creating the 'bop of the century' as eunwoo had put it, could come another time. as she listened to the others though, something sparked in her. everything the others had said to her, all the words she'd exchanged with her other members about their dreams of becoming a big act that could inspire others to pursue their dreams... something clicked. eyes full of determination, the producer joined the chants with a changed mindset and a head now full of ideas, unbeknownst to the trio.

(she made a mental note to thank them later for the sudden inspiration.)

 

* * *

 

"oppa, i've finished the song drafts!"

"ah, sungyeon! right on time, as usual." she gleamed at that, handing over both the USB and lyric notes to bumzu. he flicked through the notes, nodding to himself with a look of content. when he got to the third page, bumzu stopped, curiosity taking over his features as he looked back up at sungyeon.

"siyeon helped you write this?" he questioned. it wasn't as if siyeon hadn't written lyrics before, but something about the song he'd stopped on felt different. she nodded and began to explain.

"something she said inspired me to write the lyrics," bumzu tilted his head in confusion, "everyone inspired me actually..."

another read over the lyrics and bumzu was grinning. he handed sungyeon the lyrics back and pocketed the USB.

"i like what you're going for, especially with that one," with a pat on her shoulder, bumzu turnt around to leave but not without saying, "i'll listen to the songs now!"

"thanks bumzu oppa!" sungyeon took in a sigh of relief before strolling out of the pledis building feeling more confident than ever.

 

* * *

 

"team, gather round!" all nine of the girls lined up in front of nayoung, giving her mock salutes in the process; in her hands, she held the lyric sheets for their upcoming album. the members listened in absorption as she read out the lyrics for "we like" and "aloha" before she got to the song sungyeon had been waiting in anticipation for.

"ok, the next one...we are pristin?" all eyes went up to sungyeon in confusion. she would've offered up an explanation, if nayoung hadn't continued talking. "oh, siyeon participated with the lyrics too?"

"really? that's shocking." kyungwon joked, eliciting a soft hit via minkyung. siyeon looked just as confused as everyone else though as she added, "it's so shocking i didn't even know about it myself!"

there was a brief silence which was promptly broken by kyla's loud sound of recognition.

"wait unnie, isn't this from that night?" her words must've set a lightbulb in yewon's brain too as her face completely lit up.

"the studio!" the confused looks all shifted to yewon now who, of course, didn't help her case as she chanted, "we are pristin!"

"ah, that!!!" siyeon shouted, completely understanding now as she started joining yewon's chanting. in a matter of seconds, they were all chanting it, making sungyeon both terrified and impressed by their teamwork. she was pulled out of her conflicting emotions by a sudden tap on her shoulder; it was nayoung.

"i'm not sure what you've done to everyone but the lyrics are good as always," she gave sungyeon one of her signature motherly smiles as she read through the rest of the lyrics, "i'm genuinely so proud of you."

"thanks unnie." nayoung's words always made her feel sheepish, for some reason.

"i'm being serious, because of you we're doing so well."

chuckling, sungyeon decided to echo her other members as she responded with, "i guess you could say because of me... we are pristin?" honestly, she half expected nayoung to turn around and leave the practice room completely for that awful joke but here she was, still standing there with the same blessed smile.

"yeah," a small nod, "i guess it's because of you we are pristin."

 

* * *

 

 

❝Wᴇ’ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴛɪʀᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴄᴀʟʟs ᴏᴜᴛ

Sᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ

WE ARE PRISTIN!❞

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 2 days so the ending is rushed ;;
> 
> this is just me trying to write normally again


End file.
